Of Love and Loathing
by EnglishSwede
Summary: James McPherson, a villian of many sorts, eludes the arest of the NCIS team.five years later, he's director on NCIS and he has his eye on Ms. Ziva David...Who has two eyes on him. ZivaxJames
1. A New Rising

James McPherson and Ziva David

The night was cold, and heavy pregnant clouds hung above the night air. A late falls chill hung there glooming over the city like an unwanted house guest. The ground was slick from the rain just minutes ago and the clacking of running footsteps echoed down the empty sidewalk. A man rushed down the street, looking behind him as he turned the corner. His black hair bounced a bit as he ran. Three agents ran after him. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Ziva David and Timothy McGee.

As the man turned the corner he ran up and saw the new optical he faced. A big fence, which separated him from freedom. He put a hand in his pocket and let out a sigh of agrivation. He was older, the same as Gibbs, yet the gray was only showing a little on his head of thick hair. His jaw was square, and set.

Gibbs, Ziva and Tim all came around, guns pointed at him.

"Give it up McPherson! Nowhere to run!" Gibbs barked at the man, who was not facing them.

James McPherson slowly turned around, his eyes looked directly to Ziva, a smile crept onto his face. lifting his hand out from his pocket he had two tiny symbols. One attached to his fore finger, the other on his thumb. And before the three knew it. James crashed the tiny symbols together. It made a horrific sound to their ears, so bad that they fell to the ground in agony, and it made them all pass out from such pain.

James smirked and put the symbols away. For he then, in his expensive black Armani suit, began to slowly stalk around the three who were sprawled on the ground. Chuckling softly as he bent down to Ziva. His long fingers gently then moved some hair from her face and exposed her neck, and half of her beautiful face.

"Such beauty…" McPherson growled in desire for this woman, he chuckled a bit and then leaned down and pressed his lips against right temple. A few seconds he remained there, before he stood, and began back down the street, as if nothing had happened.

_**Five years later**_

The sudden death of Director Vance was so unexpected and crushing to the team. Gibbs was trying to stay emotionally detached. As normal, after Vance's death. The team felt as if a stake had been run through their hearts. It was 7:00 a.m. and the team would be meeting their new director. Considering, Gibbs turned the job down. Ziva was listening to her iPod, as she strutted down from the elevator, to her desk. She noticed how she was the last to arrive in the bull pin. Everyone was there, Including, Abby and Ducky. Ziva unplugged the little buds from her ears, and came in, unaware of today's events.

"Why is everyone here?" Ziva asked aloud, stopping at her desk to set her things down. Tim looked to her from over Tony's shoulder.

"Oh, new director!" Tim answered a bit happily.

"We're having a guessing game in sorts, to see who may be the next cracker of the whip." Ducky said in triumph.

Ziva raised a brow at the expression, but didn't spend too much time thinking on it. Looking over she saw Gibbs was at his desk, drinking coffee. Abigail was sitting on his lap. It would be their fourth year of marriage in three months. She was whispering into his ear, and made a faint smile appear on Gibbs's lips. Ziva was happy that they were happy with one another, and love each other so.

Then it grew silent, as they saw the door of the director's office open. And a familiar face appeared from inside it. Dressed in a black suit, and dress shirt, the man's blazer was unbuttoned. His hair was mainly black, with bits of gray and white in it. Ziva could not believe her eyes, as the new director bounded down the stairs, and strolled into the bull pin.

"I'm James McPherson…Your New Director" An almost sinister smile played on James's lips, as he left all the people in the bull pen, silent.

James chuckled low and pressed his tongue onto the inside of his cheek as both hands where in his pockets.

"Quite amazing, how things play out in life…" James said then he looked to Ziva for a moment and smiled before looking back to them all. "I hope we can come to understandings…and just get over it…Because you're going to, whether you like it or not" James said flat then he began off back to his office.

Ziva had felt a chill run down her spine when he had looked to her, she watched him leave and as soon as he was gone, she snapped out of her unexplained attraction towards the man and looked down to her key board.


	2. Marked, A Temper

_**NCIS Chapter 2.**_

_**I own no one I am simply trying to be entertaining to my audience.**_

Chapter 2:

Ziva was in her apartment, she was sitting on her couch, waiting for her tea to finish brewing in the kitchen of hers, she rested her head on her hand, as she laid on the couch. For a moment she was looking out the window and thought she saw the reflection of her new boss, James Macpherson, but she knew it was just her mind playing tricks on her and she closed her eyes to rid his image from the glass. When she opened them again, the man in the glass was no longer there. Signifying he was only in her imagination.

Her eyes were tired though, and were growing heavier by the second. At last she closed them and fell into a light sleep. Then, began to dream about none other, than James Macpherson. In the dream she was on a cold hard ground, her vision blurry and she realized she was on the ground in the ally, where she had cornered James before. But nobody else was there with her, she was alone, and felt so weak; a constant ringing was in her ears. Though suddenly she saw a dark figure, it stood over her body, dressed all in black, the face was blurry. The figure knelt down and it's face came into focus. It was the strong jawed dark haired, and perfectly groomed villain of her dreams and nightmares.

"Hello my Israeli goddess" James's voice had a smirk in it, and he then raised his hand. It held an object that looked like a tattoo gun. But she couldn't move, nor yell, but she almost felt like she didn't want to yell at him, scream, try and get away. The fear of unknowing loomed in the air, but she weakly looked at him from the cold wet ground. James smiled down to her and the tip of the tattoo gun began to glow a bright purple that seemed to stream into the air and move towards her. Her breathing became erratic as she felt the purple electricity began to move into a small cut that was on her neck. It made a very edgy pattern that was on her neck. Macpherson had a satisfied smile on his face and he leaned down after realsing the trigger on the gun and the purple disappeared from the air, but her skin still glowed on her neck of the pattern.

"Mine" was all Macpherson whispered before his lips then latched onto her new mark, his mark.

Ziva awoke with a start at the sound of her tea kettle whistling loudly, wishing for her to turn the burners that burned its poor bottom. Ziva held her hand for a moment as she then got up, ignoring the head rush the best she could. Her hand went to her neck and she looked into the mirror and saw nothing was there. A sigh of relief escaped her, and she went into the kitchen and then took the kettle off and turned off the burners, before pouring herself a cup.

NCIS 13 NCIS 13 NCIS 13 NCIS 13

Things were getting strange at NCIS, everyone was on their toes, and nobody trusted Macpherson. And MacPherson seemed to have this amusement, he got from seeing the team so tense when he walked by. But James had not been feeling well. He felt more angry at the world around him more than normal. He felt a burning desire for Ziva David; constantly she was on his mind. And it almost seemed like he would not be able to hold out his hunger for her much longer. She was almost egging him on. For she was attracted to him, but afraid at the same time, afraid something bad, would come to the ones she loved if she could not contain her desires and lust for the new director.

Tony was sitting on his desk he had his arms crossed across his chest, he was looking to Ziva, wondering in his mind why she had not called him, or talked to him hardly at all lately. He also noticed how her shirts were becoming lower, and revealing more of her cleavage. And her dress apparel in general was becoming sexier, instead of her normal, ready for action. She was wearing a pencil skirt today it was black, along with her black high heels and a white blouse, that made her breasts nearly pop out from her shirt. Tony then had another thought accure to him. He didn't see a gun on her hip, only her badge and ID was there. He then began to slowly move his body to the side, to see if he could see upside her skirt, more than trying to find her gun.

James had come from his office and was standing at the top of the stairs, his large hands gripped tightly to the metal railing that his knuckles were white. The jealously of Tony's childish manors were making a certain beast in him claw at his mind. James did the only thing he could think of, he started down the stairs. If he didn't leave now, he would either kill Tony, or he would steal Ziva and make her his, weather she liked it or not. Quickly James went to the elevator and waited for the doors to open. His jaw set and his hands held one another calmly in front of his person. Ziva stood up and she wanted at James she had gotten a bad note about a report she had turned into him, and she went after him as he disappeared into the elevator. She stormed in just as the elevator doors closed


End file.
